1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and particularly to a method and apparatus for transferring information. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for transferring information in an aircraft.
2. Background
Air travel is a common form of transportation. Passengers traveling in an aircraft may have a need to communicate with the flight attendants, other passengers, and the airplane itself. Further, the flight attendants and other flight crew may need to communicate or give information to the passengers in the cabin of the aircraft. This information may include, for example, without limitation, safety information, weather updates, gate information, lavatory availability, and other suitable information.
Currently, the transfer of information between passengers and the flight crew involves the use of place cards, signs, and other visual aids located within the passenger cabin. These visual aids may not be universally clear and can be visually distracting. Further, the format of information may detract from the experience, aesthetics, and brand that an airline or airplane manufacturer wishes to create within the interior of the aircraft.
Information also may be communicated verbally between passengers and flight attendants. As an example, if a passenger desires to make a request, the passenger typically presses a button in the overhead section of the aircraft to signal that the passenger wishes to talk with a flight attendant. The activation of this button generates a signal or indicator in the flight attendant area indicating that a particular passenger wishes to speak with a flight attendant. This type of communication, however, does not provide any indication as to what the passenger wishes. The flight attendant travels to the seat where the passenger is sitting and talks to the passenger at the passenger's location. The flight attendant may then fulfill the request.
Thus, the transfer of information within a passenger cabin between flight attendants, other flight crew, and passengers is limited. Further, these types of systems also make communications between flight attendants and other flight crew more difficult. An additional issue is that the current communication methods for transferring information may be ineffective for many disabled passengers. As a result, existing solutions use place cards and signs with the flight attendants verbally providing information as needed.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the problems described above.